


【闪恩】Citrus Linnaeus.

by The_Phantom_On_Leyte



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_On_Leyte/pseuds/The_Phantom_On_Leyte





	【闪恩】Citrus Linnaeus.

原作 Fate/Grand Order.  
Gilgamesh/Enkidu. Citrus L.  
Written By Kumotori.

 

“你收到属于今晚的美妙邀请了吗？”  
  
藤丸立香强打着精神抬起头，那个从剪影上看兼具冷衫的挺拔与美利奴羊毛的温软的男人不紧不慢地挡住她面前唯一一盏有助于照明而非渲染迷离气氛的灯，端着精致的三角杯在她面前坐下，随后沿着桌面把它推给了他的御主。杯里冷艳的蓝紫色恣意涂抹着明暗交错的光，透亮而晦暗，像极了这个理应狂欢至东方既白的夜晚，傲慢而优雅地低笑着嘲弄这个试图以身试法的未成年。   
  
“哦，你可以放心地喝下它，这不是酒，是柠檬水配上蝶豆花。”  
  
梅林带着无懈可击的善意补充了一句，仿佛诚心诚意地安抚，也仿佛彻头彻尾的取笑。  
  
藤丸立香花了三秒钟的时间试图组织反击的语言，奈何与人群喧嚣斗争了两小时四十三分钟的理智不堪围攻，被昏暗灯光助长的困倦和挫败感揭竿而起，一哄而上地推翻了她据理力争的资本。她示威似地抬起印刻着令咒的手握拳，在桌上破罐破摔地锤了一下，然后端起新鲜无害的柠檬水，在味蕾的集体暴动里憋了气一饮而尽——  
  
发现是浓缩柠檬汁。  
  
最开始提出要去酒吧里狂欢彻夜的是她自己，而现在的她与其称作人类最后的御主，不如说是在不容忍非自然事件的真实世界里孤身一人的光杆司令，可怜兮兮却又让人不得不诚恳地安慰一句活该。  
  
被她从天文台带出来的五骑度假队成员各得其所，Alter的贞德和Alter的阿尔托莉雅终于可以以合法途径斗舞斗到天昏地暗杯盏狼藉，乌鲁克的天之锁和天之楔去了哪个角落绝不是她区区开位有能力知道的，也不是她这个进酒吧都要靠混的小家伙适合知道的。唯一还记得她的似乎只有梅林，立香一开始还在感慨自己五个圣杯没有白喂，现在喝完那杯饱含坦诚的调侃的浓缩柠檬汁之后，她忍着被酸出来的眼泪，回想起她撞开一队的准备室大喊“梅林你下班吧”时诸葛孔明阴沉锋利的视线，不得不承认这大概只是梅林在和过劳老同事对比之下获得乐趣后随意的兴致罢了。  
  
哪怕尽心尽力跑了上下五千年的特异点并让世界重新回到真实存在，藤丸立香想获得一次度假的机会仍然难于上冠位时间神殿。后知后觉地打完2018年12月31日之后，她捧起自己灵基列表里那位好端端地优雅着的达·芬奇的手，声泪俱下地表达自己对完美的万能之人的珍惜、崇敬与爱意，只得到了“管制室里的我并不归这里的我管并且就算是可爱的小人偶也一样哦”的回复。最后她啃着苹果在1999年的新宿给达·芬奇刷了三天三夜的禁断书页，终于得到了去一次2019年的新宿的许可，顿时长舒一口气，感恩戴德三跪九叩，之后转头就把一半的书页进贡给了作为魔术师现界的吉尔伽美什。  
  
并没有什么用，她咬着牙气愤地想，泥板上大言不惭地在位126年的乌鲁克之王就和他自己的历史一样不可信任。刚进酒吧的时候她还能通过他背后灵一样如影随形的绿色脑袋辨别出吉尔伽美什的位置，现在午夜刚过，酒吧里不言而喻地昏暗下来，黑夜喧嚣的散场只是给不可言说的乐趣留下舞台中央的位置，而她木头一样在卡座角落里试图喝完一杯冰水都没有成功，困得眼皮打架，筋疲力尽地刷完了“在歌舞伎町的酒吧夜场无所事事一整夜”的光辉成就，就算吉尔伽美什王现在杵在她面前，她估计也以为是一颗过分闪耀的超大号柠檬，大概率这颗柠檬还新鲜的很，带着大大的叶子绿得生机勃勃郁郁葱葱。  
  
染了蝶豆花色的柠檬……带叶子的新鲜柠檬……梅林送来的柠檬水哦不对是柠檬汁……梅林……望梅止渴酸甜生津……等等我喝的是酸梅汁还是柠檬汁……哎？  
  
梅林若无其事地敲击着桌面的指节停了下来，几片深红的花瓣从宝具部分展开的时空罅隙里飘出，静默地落在盛着冰块和柠檬片的三角杯底。仿佛顶着一头蓬松橘子皮的藤丸立香趴在玻璃桌上，嘴角带着一点浅淡的花青素的紫色，睡得像是往日里清晨闹铃响起十五次没有反应后自动报警、吓得玛修和达·芬奇带着医务职员破门而入后看到她仍然抱着被子沉浸梦乡时一样安宁平静。  
  
梦魇的混血轻而易举地给他的御主造了一个保护意味多于戏弄的悠长梦境，随后解下厚实的格纹羊绒大围巾披在立香身上，顺手从她的口袋里摸出手机打开了某个联系人信息。或许是在放纵的人群里享用到了足够多的各色情感，他哼着轻快到堪称雀跃的愉快梅林版《上帝保佑吾王》，把玩了两下2019年的科技产物后写下了一句没头没尾的话并发了出去。没头没尾不要紧，他把御主的手机放进了自己的风衣口袋里以免被什么人顺走，收到信息的人知道御主在休息就足够了，尽管那两个傲慢的家伙大概不在意御主清醒不清醒。  
  
——“我不知道你们在哪里”。

  
  
  


电磁波从酒吧里穿过荷尔蒙浓郁到粘稠的空气，绕行服务器拥挤着兜兜转转，好不容易绕了一圈后又一脑门官司地原路跑进来，气势汹汹地冲向某台设备却扑了个空。它的终点信标上有一个被啃了一口的苹果，像极了乌鲁克的王以最终形象和立香相见时手里拿着的玩意儿，但白长了一副金光闪闪的坚强面目。这个虚有其表的不防水的破手机在第一杯马丁尼稀里糊涂地浇在它身上的时候就干脆利落地黑了屏，从此铁面无私地拒绝了所有敲门的信息，任由更多的酒液大肆宣告占领它机壳里的每一寸空地。  
  
恩奇都并不比这台手机好多少。毕竟理论上说黏土的造物就扛不过金属，何况金属是个仗着高价进了巴比伦宝库的高科技精细金属，而黏土是跨越四千多年仍然心甘情愿对王敞开自己的黏土。他软软地瘫在卡座软沙发靠墙的角落，修长的腿在沙发和一团糟的桌面之间架出柔韧的线条。头顶的灯早就灭了，美好的墙角在这种店的规矩里不该在此时被灯光打扰，一盏暖橘色的射灯把意味不明的微弱灯光从地板上打出来，给那些动人弧线烫上令人迷乱的光边。吉尔伽美什大马金刀地坐在桌上，玻璃方杯里的酒折射着黄金戒指被点亮的一线光的几重影子，随着他手腕的转动聚焦再分散。他俯下身把冰冷的杯子贴近恩奇都的脸颊，那些晦暗不清的光点斑驳地落在天之锁白皙而泛着带热度的红的皮肤上，照得有千万层深度的苍翠虹膜湿润又璀璨。  
  
恩奇都抬手握住吉尔伽美什的手腕，指尖摩挲着那一串青晶石和黄金，像是要用自己的温度给它镀上一层薄雾。  
  
“要我再喝一杯吗？”  
  
吉尔伽美什用一个重重落下的吻抹掉他软绵绵的尾音。酒精到底还是麻醉了恩奇都的一部分神经末梢，他茫然地接过方杯，颤抖的手把小半杯甜腻的朗姆酒泼在了垂下的发丝上，任由意识之外的身体记忆指引着他适时地歪头以迎接王的占有，然后才尝出了嘴里滚烫而尖锐的血的味道。  
  
“我在想那个杂种果然是一个靠不住的蠢货，”吉尔伽美什的嘴唇极近地和恩奇都的分开，一手拿过那只被酒液沾满的杯子随手丢在桌上，身体力行地回答了恋人的问题，再用指尖带上浓烈的醉意伸到恩奇都长发遮挡下微微汗湿的后颈，压得极低的声音有暗流摩擦岩石般的振动感，“这个呆子哪根筋搭错了才给你选这身好学生似的装模作样的衣服？”  
  
看得出藤丸立香给度假下了血本，为英灵们安排的衣装不是灵子转化的外壳而是花了她半数零花钱积蓄的真实衣物。恩奇都收到了一件墨蓝色的薄呢风衣、几件衬衣和修身的长裤，用那条围巾松松垮垮地拦下长发以后整个人的气质都干净柔软了下来，无害得像个漂亮的女孩子，看得吉尔伽美什心里一阵莫名其妙的冷笑。他的恩奇都是天之遗孤、荒野之子，是乌鲁克王座前的战斧和创世之神亦不可破的神明之锁，神妓的绝世容貌只是对无知而浅薄的人而言不可抗拒的陷阱，以貌取人果然是杂种的劣根性；想到这里他又莫名其妙地获得了满足感，现在除了他以外所有人都只能站在泥板上的历史之外试图观察恩奇都和他自己，他们心甘情愿地为这美丽而强大的身躯奉献上信任、赞美之词与不可说的幻想，而他最真实而璀璨的时刻被遗留在了神代，如今只属于巴比伦宝库的深处。  
  
——爱催生的占有欲和傲慢就是这样刻在天之楔高贵的骨头里，以时间和酒为滋养，狂野地生长到漫山遍野。  
  
“可我看到你之前的表情，你不喜欢它吗，吉尔？”恩奇都坦然而豁达地捉住吉尔伽美什的手，指引着他扣上不知是汗湿还是被酒淋湿却依旧平整得严丝合缝的领口，“你刚才笑得像个被划出一个口的柚子。”  
  
如果藤丸立香在这里的话大概会以柠檬的名义给恩奇都的比喻鼓个掌，毕竟近大远小而立香并不敢靠近吉尔伽美什到他的脑袋看起来像个柚子的程度，此外柑橘属下各个种的杂交历程与王祖上的族谱有异曲同工之乱，如此推断下来伊什塔尔大概是只绿油油皱巴巴的香橼，王想必会因此支持这个比喻。  
  
但不幸的是立香正在梦里和久违的某一位Grand Caster汇报工作，并不能立刻出面平息这里的混乱，出言不逊的恩奇都立刻得到了王公正无私的惩处。吉尔伽美什微微用力地卡主了他的颈动脉窦，满意地看到神之兵器受人类躯壳的本能控制而颤抖了一下，微微阖上的眼睛里却仍然有淡淡的愉快的笑意在不紧不慢地流淌。  
  
“这点程度还不够啊，”他用平静到令人难抑地想要打破这般平静的声音发出了恰到好处的挑衅，“又有什么东西丢在了冥界里吗，要我前去为你取回来？……嗯，是你往日那毫不犹豫的杀伐决断吗？”  
  
“你最好对你的言辞解释为你喝醉了。”  
  
吉尔伽美什磨了下尖牙。脖颈的触感和往日一样美妙，或许更甚。围巾连同细软的发丝一起留住饮酒后窜高的体温，烫得那层柔软的皮肤触摸起来有变得更薄的错觉，灼热的血仿佛贴着他的指尖跳动流淌。  
  
“嗯，好，我喝醉了。”  
  
恩奇都明智地从善如流。他用指尖从吉尔伽美什落在他颈侧的手指开始一路摩挲向上，用曲起的修长指节蹭了一下他缀着暗金耳钉的耳垂，再捧起王的下颏，僭越而极虔诚地吻了下他的嘴唇。  
  
“所以想要听我道歉的话，要安静地等到我清醒过来哦？”  
  
吉尔伽美什猛地攥住他伸到自己耳畔的手，用冰冷而煌煌燃烧的目光钉死了恩奇都的灵魂。冰冷的是乌鲁克高高在上的神塔和锋利的斧刃，燃烧的是王允诺背负一切的傲慢的爱恋，在四千年的泥板里沉睡着馥郁着，流淌出一片深邃而璀璨的红。阿露露女神的本意可能是试图让恩奇都以对手之姿掀起过往的吉尔伽美什内心的波澜，但想必她是手抖而往这堆黏土里加多了无条件的信任和随之而来的不知死活。不过这也很好，吉尔伽美什想，没有什么比这更好了，尤其是在这样被透亮的酒液浸泡过的暗色夜晚里。  
  
——言语和言语之外皆可为邀约。  
  
“现在你没有这种机会了。”

  
  
  


恩奇都听到了什么碎裂的声音。  
  
风衣的第一颗扣子崩开以后一切就落入了混乱的漩涡。破窗效应是个好东西，它让曾经亲自目送挚友远行至神罚的无尽深渊的吉尔伽美什终于抗拒了那微弱的一丝对恩奇都的完美表层的执念，得以品尝到在凌乱退场的表象之下他干净而令人动摇的本质。两个人的衣服都半挂在身上，吉尔伽美什的背影看起来还有那么一点游刃有余的味道，殊不知阴影里的爱和战争已经掀得一片狼藉。  
  
这个夜晚的第三个吻带着比第二个多了百倍压迫感和张扬的欲望落在恩奇都的唇上，把那一份带着甜味的淡淡血气再一次薄薄地涂抹开，随后温柔而不可抗拒地蔓延到更加暧昧不清的脆弱角落里去。  
  
恩奇都在吉尔伽美什的耳畔轻轻叹了一口气，为那个无辜地碎了一地的东西——可能是一支漂亮的酒杯，也可能是衣服上什么精致但脆弱的挂件——也为了记忆里那些有着更美妙回忆的地方。酒吧到底不适合做爱。或许那些一脑门儿多巴胺的小家伙会在这里被刺激的兴致支配，但食髓知味的英灵只要不刻意地想起王的寝殿里精致的纱棉和疏林中野性生长着的浅草，皮革的沙发再软便也不会比迦勒底的钢板床好多少。  
  
于是他又叹了一声，这一次本该悠长的呼吸被迫变成了夹杂着喉咙里柔软的摩擦音的零零碎碎的几段。吉尔伽美什顺着熟悉的神造的线条摸索到了他的腰侧，用王似乎本该不屑掌握的细腻的力道喝令着密集的神经末梢为他的降临而愉悦。  
  
“在本王这里还有什么好叹息的？”他挑了下眉，让自己的声音沉沉地淹没在恩奇都颈后细碎的发丝里，一手漫不经心地接着向下游弋独属于王的无人领地，无言而熟稔地唤醒这具锁系神明的躯体里刻着的记忆。在恩奇都来得及控制呼吸以发声回应之前，他用一个柔和但足够绵长的吻十分不讲道理地夺取了回答的空间，也一并锁死了那些缓慢燃烧过乌鲁克平原的火焰所催生的轻浅地颤抖的吐息。  
  
恩奇都判断不出吉尔伽美什到底希望这个夜晚以怎样的进度发展。不过怎样都好，王有难以忍受的傲慢，也有令人安心的责任心，如果忽略他那些必须要恋人在各种不合适情况下回答的问题并且恶意地营造更加不合适回答的环境的话，吉尔伽美什称得上是个完美无缺的床伴。他用一路滑落的唇齿与皮肤的摩擦与轻咬体贴地让尺寸姣好的器官被蓬勃滚烫的血液充满，再淋上透亮而微凉的液体，王往日璀璨冰冷的发丝沾上了恩奇都腹部的体温，扫过薄而柔软的表皮组织时能带起一串不安的颤动。  
  
喘息的凌乱节奏里恩奇都见缝插针地思考着吉尔伽美什是想让他把自己更彻底地打开还是希望他在被进入之前先射一次，奈何不知所起的思索似乎只是本能般地想把理智从快感里收拢回来的自救措施，模糊的两种或者同一种疑问在迷乱的思维里毫不挣扎地迷了路，只留下茫然无措的感官手忙脚乱地接受着过分美好的信息，譬如腰际触摸到的吉尔伽美什肌肉下的胯骨线条、微弱而淋漓的水声，以及突然弥散到神经中枢一般浓烈的蜜香，浓烈得像是有一瓶珍藏香水尘封数载，后被狙击枪弹击碎在光线热烈的灯下。  
  
“嗯……吉尔，你……是不是把什么……打翻了？”  
  
三秒钟之后他才意识到，能品尝出那种滔天的甜腻的绝不是鼻腔和味蕾，而是被指尖代替着拥吻的身体更滚烫的深处。  
  
吉尔伽美什的确差点打翻了不少东西。那些精致冰冷的酒瓶被他推到一边，为了伸手够到托盘上的玻璃杯。那里边是侍者最后一次端上来酒时一并送来的用于解酒的蜂蜜水，被冷落在充足的空调冷气里许久后已然不再温热，倒也能让期冀更加灼热的占有的身体内里因渴求而沸腾。  
  
“本王当然知道何为节制，但打翻在你里面不算浪费。”  
  
他低低地笑了一声，任由恩奇都在竭力接纳他揉进来的手指时猛然弓起身体，那一双眼底映着暗金的眸子抬起时却还是透亮的，里面清清楚楚地有埋藏于杉木林深处的神创的骄傲，与以连接无尽地与天之姿第一次直面乖离剑时并无二致。恩奇都低低地从唇齿间泄出一丝颤抖的气流，顺从本能支配地蜷了下双腿，狼狈而雀跃地顺势分享了国王口中浅浅的一丝剩余的呼吸。

  
  
  


半杯水泼在了碎裂的黑色的玻璃上。  
  
翻来覆去数了三次一百三十一之后恩奇都终于数到了一百二十二，随后彻悟了一般放弃了使用计数和铺天盖地的欲爱争夺理智空间的尝试，任由浓烈的滚烫的酒气带着致命的热度和麻醉汹涌地扑面而来，令隐蔽而温暖之处所有蛰伏的末梢一齐逼迫着他承受难以拒绝的漫长折磨。恩奇都放纵又自然地搭在吉尔伽美什背后的双腿随着一次次的撞击摇晃，陡峭的踝骨摩擦着他微微汗湿的衬衣，细微的夹杂干燥和湿润的声音也许并不比成了碎星的吐息微弱多少。  
  
和往日——往次的生命相比，吉尔伽美什已经沉峻了不止一分，至少他不再是那个恶劣地霸占整个乌鲁克的初夜权的青春期反叛王，但这也不会意味着主动拥抱这令人畏惧而沉醉的欢愉深渊之人能轻易善终。狭窄的卡座角落逼迫着他们用难以舒展的姿势交合，吉尔伽美什每一次深深楔进恩奇都柔软而炽烈的深处时都会带着比过往更甚的摩擦与清晰的触感，试图宣泄的躯壳却像丝线尽数被腐蚀的干枯的人偶，除开被动的蜷缩着的起伏外僵硬得要命，直到把那些无处安放的滔天的痛苦和欢愉一次次重新狠狠塞回那些颤抖的神经里。  
  
很快这具破损边缘的躯壳就会被冰冷的汗水浸透，干净的白衬衣沾染涂满抹汗水、蜜和精液，黏在他滚烫的躯体上，成为第二层可怜而不知廉耻的皮肤——写满扎根生长了几千年的野蛮的爱、痛苦和欲望的无可辩白的皮肤。  
  
杂乱的情色的思绪里恩奇都猛然咽下了半截抽搐的喘息，拢在吉尔伽美什颈后的手艰难地握紧了拳又松开，似乎只有这样才能抢出一句话的余地。  
  
“慢……慢一点好不好？”  
  
他的声音像是烘烤蓬松的海绵蛋糕上落了芝士糖霜。  
  
“道歉……对，道歉……稍等一下，我觉得我已经快醒了……”  
  
吉尔伽美什停顿了一下，低沉的笑声从胸骨里开始共鸣，振动一直能染上另一人的身体。他饶有兴致地抬手在恩奇都湿润地红着的眼角上蹭了一下，好像是要顺势看看那一双诚恳无比的眼睛里到底席卷着怎样忤逆的风暴。  
  
“芬巴巴面前，是你态度恶劣地教训本王说绝不能听信任何求饶的话语，即是它们充斥着卑微的臣服。本王向来牢记挚友的谏言，恩奇都。”  
  
“你和……和那个不懂人事的小孩子较什么劲……”  
  
“你是在暗示本王也是个幼稚的小孩子吗？”  
  
“难道不是吗？”  
  
恩奇都歪了歪头，落在吉尔伽美什颈后的手沿着潮湿的有力的弧度色情而温柔地向下直到捧起他阴影锋利的下颏，却有神子于晨雾弥漫的水边捧起纯白飞鸟一般稚嫩的无瑕。  
  
“只有最原初的孩子的世界里才有这样纵情的童话吧？”  
  
傲慢的红玉双瞳里极近地映着两片以黄金为脉的新生的叶，恩奇都在这面澄澈地透出危险欲望的镜子里盯着自己的眼睛，直到最后同时和吉尔伽美什低低地幼稚地笑了出来。  
  
他们的灵魂刻在史前的阴的美索不达米亚，深蛰着文明在始祖之时的天真和暴虐，宛如在无边的世界的海岸上盛大聚会的孩童——占有空间，也向空间学习，杀戮生命，也向生命学习，恣意撕碎不加遮掩的渴望，再从碎片里学习欲求和爱。  
  
因而所有留在真实的今夜的混乱的情欲，不过是原初之时的滚烫的童话在几千年后污浊的一角里钻破一段无意义的黑，仅此而已。  
  
再一次被近乎凶狠地撞进身体时恩奇都垂下了眼睛，溅落的微凉的液体滑过覆满汗水的腹部，像一滴透亮但无关紧要的雨水从叶尖颤动着滴下，无人期待它落地时被淹没在暴雨里的声响。吉尔伽美什占有的宣告一般的拥抱是一朵厚重而温暖的漆黑乌云，在从天而降击穿空气的雨和光里，要给神的孩子一场濒死般的华丽梦境。  
  
——再往后，史诗里写下的盛大童话的终末会是语言之外的寂静，语言之下幻觉般的绚烂犹如陷入莫比乌斯环一样永恒地绚烂下去，无始无终。

  
  
  


藤丸立香茫然地睁开眼睛，旋转的天花板落在橘色的虹膜里，有清清楚楚的热泪盈眶。  
  
“哎呀，是我让你醒来的太早了吗？”  
  
“……你错了，梅林。”  
  
她缓慢地偏过头，未成年的脸似乎还被不明的悲哀锁着。她抓起桌上的三角杯，瞟了一眼里面的花瓣，随后低低地叹了一声。  
  
——抬手精准地砸在了梅林臂弯里。  
  
“这是不是对你的感动而是彻头彻尾的悲伤……我看错你们了，把我的书页和手机吐出来！”  
  
一颗橘色的软糖轻巧地落进了藤丸立香的口中，条件反射闭合的唇齿咬破了明胶里封存的小泡，浓郁的欢腾的橘子汽水味激得她挤了下眼睛。  
  
恩奇都搬了一把椅子坐在她身后，披在身上的风衣下是灵子化的纯白长袍，倦懒地环抱着自己的椅背，平淡地像是观察一株幼苗出芽一样往他橘子头的御主嘴里弹了一颗同样味道的汽水软糖，成功遏制了达成失败夜店初体验成就的立香的悲愤宣泄。吉尔伽美什撑着头坐在一旁的空桌边，一脸在无聊到了暴怒的边缘的表情，罢工的手机下压着金卡和长到要折三折的今夜账单。窗外新宿凌晨四点的黯淡灯光里，提着钢棍的白金长发少女拖着另一个仍在挥舞球棒指着街对面的小混混破口大骂的短发同伴，国王巡礼般穿过黎明前冷风下的街道。  
  
等待阿尔托莉雅和贞德回来的时间里，所剩无几的那一袋橘子汽水软糖已经在几个人的手里轮了三圈，最后一颗经由恩奇都之手落进了吉尔伽美什大写着不情愿的唇线里。  
  
同样的汽水味道里只有吉尔伽美什和恩奇都的那一份中混进了凌晨时分海盐冷涩而干净的气息。几十分钟以前国王揽着分享过一半王座之人仍然柔软的身体，缓慢走过曲折的陌生街道，灵子组成的白袍蹁跹地带着萤火般的光点贴在便利店浅橘黄色的橱窗玻璃上。幼稚的童话里的巨兽像是第一次获得人类躯壳一样，为了延续那个有柑橘水果味的故事，为他和他的国王买到了一袋和白熊有那么一点相像的软糖。  
  
“这可是最后一颗。你真的这么不喜欢它么吉尔？”  
  
“啧……除了甜以外没有任何味道的东西凭什么要本王喜欢。早就应该买一袋柠檬味的试试吧。”  
  
“糖果公司绝对不会模仿你这样又酸又涩又坚硬的柠檬的。”  
  
在藤丸立香迎上酒吧门口两个自带血气的黑色倩影时，巨大的新鲜的叶子搭在被迫又酸又涩又坚硬的柠檬或者柚子上，咬破了半颗橘色的汽水糖。

END.


End file.
